1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring and analyzing network information. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining statistics regarding inverse multiplexing over asynchronous transfer mode (IMA) cells transmitted through IMA links of an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, transfer of digital information over long distances is accomplished via packet/cell switching communication networks. An ATM network is one type of packet/cell switching communication network that is commonly used. An ATM network allows digital information including voice, video, and data to be transferred via common carrier communication links.
IMA allows high-speed streams of ATM cells to be broken up and typically be transmitted across multiple T1 or E1 communication links. The cells are then reconstructed into the original ATM cell order upon arrival at a destination. This operation is achieved by the use of the insertion of IMA Operation and Maintenance (OAM) cells and Filler cells. A typical IMA network includes several ATM network connections (logical connections) inverse multiplexed into numerous IMA links that are grouped together into IMA groups where each IMA group corresponds to one logical connection. IMA networks are well known.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a user with a network diagnostic tool that allows the user to determine what is happening on the ATM network by deciphering the network information and displaying the network information. This becomes especially important when the user needs to analyze the status of the ATM network to diagnose network related problems. Unfortunately, with typical network monitoring and diagnostic tools, the user is provided with network information that does not allow the user to easily discern network traffic information and easily pinpoint network related problems. Further, typical network monitoring and diagnostic tools simply display error messages when an error occurs and do not assist the user in determining characteristics of the error.
An apparatus is needed to test and monitor IMA links and IMA groups and the communication links (T1s and E1s) over which the cells are transmitted, and further to provide analytical statistics regarding the IMA cells transmitted.